How to Break a Detective
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: Inspector Lestrade hasn't been herself, but nobody has notice. Not even the Great Sherlock Holmes. But one person took interest in Lestrade. What will this mean to Lestrade? Will it be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It's a peaceful night in New London; the stars were bright, the citizens were fast asleep, and there's a full moon. They say a full moon can make a person do crazy things without thinking. _

_A man was running through the streets of New London not to far from him is a woman. This __woman is wearing a white, black, and gray uniform with an upside down triangle necklace. She has shoulder length brown hair with one strip of blonde that frame her face. She continues to chase the man than she took out an ionizer from a holster on her right leg.  
_

_"YOU THERE STOP!" she yelled._

_The man ignored her and continued to run, he led her to a dark alleyway. Which ended up to be a dead-end. The man just stood there, than he turned around to face the woman and a smile form on his face. She notice that the man was all in black but his eyes and mouth.  
_

_"Looks like you got nowhere to run," she said as she got closer and raised her ionizer at him._

_"Who said I was running?" said the man in a voice that send chills down her spine._

_"You were running away from me, weren't you?"_

_"You really think I was running away from you." She said nothing, he started to laugh. His laugh sounded like it could drain the color and happiness out of a persons' face. "O my dear Elizabeth Lestrade, don't you see. I lured you here."_

_"How did you know my name?" Lestrade tried not to stutter and show any fear._

_"O Beth, I've known you for a very long time. And now, I know you're __afraid." He started to walk closer to her._

_"Stay! Away! From! Me!" yelled Lestrade emphasizing every word. He ignore her and continues to get closer. "I'll shoot!" The man said nothing. Lestrade's hands began to shake, he saw his opportunity._

_The man kick Lestrade's ionizer out of her hands. Beth was about to retrieve it but she was stop. The man grab her left arm and threw Lestrade fiercely at the wall. He watch as she fell to the ground and notice that she was __slowly getting up. The man went up to Lestrade and bend down and grab her hair; he smiled when Lestrade made a sound while he was pulling her hair. The man than went back to grabbing her arm and squeezed it as hard as he can._

_The man began to whisper something in her ear, "Beth, you're a very beautiful woman. But its a shame that you're wasting your time on the dead detective."_

_"He has a name," she snap._

_He gave a chuckle, "I know that, but honestly Beth what do you see in that man?" Lestrade didn't say anything just glare at him. "O my dear Elizabeth, when will you get it through your head. Sherlock Holmes doesn't love you." Her eyes widen. "He's only using you so he can solve cases."_

_'It's not true, Holmes isn't using me,' thought Lestrade._

_"Does he even appreciate the things you did for him? I mean you were the one who convinced Sir Hargreaves to bring Sherlock Holmes back to life. You gave Holmes a compudroid that acts like Watson and his old home on Baker Street. Did he ever thanked you?"_

_Lestrade just stare at the man; she didn't know what to say. Because it was the truth, Holmes have never thanked her. Lestrade's heart began to ache than she felt tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't stop the hot tears from falling down her cheek. Lestrade let her head hung down, hoping that the man won't notice her tears. But no such luck._

_The man lifted her chin, a smile formed on his face when he saw her violet eyes fill with water. "My dear Beth, I didn't want to make you cry. But don't worry, I'll make you forget Sherlock Holmes."_

_"Wh-wh-what d-do y-yo-you m-m-mean?" Lestrade stuttered in fear of his answer._

_"This." The man force his lips on her's._

_Lestrade tried to pull away but the man put his free hand behind her head. Than it hit her, Lestrade had one free arm. She clench her hand into a fist, she slowly raise it up. Just as she was about to strike; Lestrade's arm felt like it was moving to slow. She tried to move it faster but nothing work. The man pulled away from the kiss and notice that Lestrade was going to punch him. He remove his hand from her head to grab Beth's punch. Than the man roughly made Lestrade stood up straight, he quickly bind her hands together. The man pulled Lestrade to his body, he wrap his arms around her so she wouldn't escape. Lestrade saw another opportunity to escape._

_'This is such an amateur move,' she thought._

_Lestrade's legs were free and the man's legs was spread apart. She than began to kick her leg to the man's private parts, but something was wrong. Lestrade was having the same problem she had with arm; she tried to make it go faster but nothing happen. The man notice her leg; he let go of her than push Lestrade hard to the wall and she fell to the ground._

_"Face it Elizabeth, you can't fight me."_

_"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying," she said trying to ignore the pain in her back._

_"No matter how hard you try. You'll never escape."_

_"What makes you think that?" she said as she finally stood up._

_"Because you're just a weakling without your Sherlock Holmes being here to protect you."_

_"I don't need any protection!"_

_"Than why can't you escape me."_

_Beth didn't __know what to say, all she wanted to do is leave but she couldn't. Lestrade was about to scream but the man press his lips against her's once again. She struggle but the man was too strong. The man threw Lestrade to the ground than he got on top of her and went back to kissing her. Beth tried to push him off but he didn't even budge. _

_'I want this stop!' she thought as tears fell down her cheek. 'I wish Holmes was here to save me. Why won't he stop!' Than Lestrade started to hear a beeping noise. 'HOLMES, PLEASE COME AND SAVE ME! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!'_

Lestrade's eyes open in horror, than she turned her attention to the source of the beeping noise. It was her alarm clock, she slam the button to shut it off. Lestrade sat up in her bed and look around; she was in her bedroom. She than notice that she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream."

She took a few deep breaths and got out of bed. Lestrade went to her bathroom; she took a quick shower, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. Than she got dress in her uniform, put on her New Scotland Yard badge, and her ionizer in her holster. Lestrade went to the kitchen to get something to eat until her vidphone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Lestrade! What are you doing?!" yelled Chief Greyson.

"I'm about to eat breakfast, Chief," sigh Lestrade.

"Well hurry up and get to the Yard! Now!" After that was said the Chief turn off his vidphone.

Lestrade sigh, 'I guess I'm skipping breakfast.' She hurried out of her apartment to her police cruiser. 'It's going to be a long day today.' Than Lestrade took off to New Scotland Yard.

**This is my first Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century story. Please review and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I own nothing! Maybe a few OCs here and there. I hope you like my chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**New Scotland Yard**

Lestrade landed her police cruiser and hurried to Chief Greyson's office. As she was walking her stomach started to growl.

'I wish I got something to eat,' thought Lestrade.

Than she finally arrive at the Chief's office, once she entered the room Sherlock Holmes, Watson, the Irregulars, and the Chief were waiting for her.

"Lestrade, it's about time you got here," said Chief Greyson.

"Sorry," said Lestrade rolling her eyes.

"Never mind, anyways I've got a case for all of you," said the Chief as he rub his eyes.

"And what is this case?" asked Holmes.

A man came on the screen; he looks like he's in his twenties, he has light brown hair, and has hazel eyes.

"This is Sir Michael Jones, he's a psychiatrist and has generously donated to New Scotland Yard. Recently he's been receiving letters saying that his life is about to end," said the Chief.

"I say," said Watson.

"Indeed Watson, tell me Greyson where does Mr. Jones live?" said Holmes.

"He lives on the outskirts of New London."

"Why's that important Holmes?" asked Lestrade.

"Because my dear Lestrade, there are many wealthy people living in the outskirts to just get privacy," said Holmes. Lestrade nodded in understanding.

"So what do you want us to do Chief Inspector?" asked Watson.

"I want you and Holmes to solve the case," said Greyson.

"Will do our best," said Holmes.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Lestrade.

"Lestrade, you're going to be Sir Jones' body guard," said Greyson.

"What?! Why can't you get someone else to be his body guard. I'll just help Sherlock solve the case."

"Lestrade, Sir Jones asked for you personal. And he's a generous donator to this Yard, so I expect you to be on your best behavior and do your job with a smile on your face!" yelled Greyson. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Crystal," growl Lestrade.

"Good, now you all will be meeting Sir Jones this afternoon. You'll be joining him for lunch. Lestrade I want you to go home and pack for a two-three weeks, cause you'll be staying with Sir Jones."

Lestrade was about to say something, but Greyson gave her the 'Don't argue with me or you're fired' look. Than Lestrade, Holmes, and Watson walked out of Chief Inspector Greyson's office, Lestrade was so angry she punch the wall.

"I say Lestrade, be careful you might hurt yourself," said Watson.

"My pride is already hurt," said Lestrade.

"Don't worry Lestrade, I bet it won't be that bad," said Holmes as he lay a hand on her shoulder.

"If you say so," sigh Lestrade.

"My dear, I know so. Come let's go to your apartment, me and Watson will help you pack."

"Thanks, I guess I better hitch a ride with you. Since I'll be leaving my police cruiser here, while I'm at Sir Jones' place."

"Of course and once we get you home you can get something to eat. You skip breakfast again."

"How did you know that?"

"Ears and brains Lestrade, I could hear your stomach growling while Greyson was talking to us."

Lestrade blush and before they knew it they arrive to Holmes' coach craft. Watson took his place up front in the driver's seat, Holmes and Lestrade took the backseat.

**Lestrade's ****apartment**

The minute Lestrade entered her apartment she went to her kitchen to make bacon and tea.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No thank you Lestrade, we've had our breakfast," said Sherlock.

"What about a cup of tea," said Lestrade knowing Holmes couldn't resist.

"Well alright Lestrade," said Holmes in defeat.

Lestrade gave a victory smile and continued to cook, she could already hear the bacon crisping. Beth's stomach growl louder, she check the bacon and it was finally done. Lestrade didn't hesitate and started eating; she enjoyed every bite of her crispy bacon. Before she knew it, the bacon was all gone. Lestrade went to the kettle and pour the tea into three cups and brought a tray to where Holmes and Watson where.

"Here you go gentlemen," said Beth.

"Thank you Lestrade," said Holmes as he took a sip of tea.

"You're welcome."

"Splendid tea Lestrade," said Watson.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I got to go pack," said Lestrade as she put down her cup of tea.

Lestrade went into her bedroom, she went to her closet to grab a black suitcase. She place the suitcase on her bed and started packing. Lestrade pack five extra police uniforms, pajamas, and other clothes Beth may need, she also put her extra ionize and holster. But once Lestrade touch the ionizer, her dream came back to her. She started to shake.

'Easy Lestrade, it was only a dream. It's not real,' she thought and began to clam down.

Than Beth went to her bathroom to get her shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, tooth-brush and paste, and perfume. Lestrade doesn't want to admit it but she likes perfume although it ruins her tomboy look. Lestrade triple check that she has everything, she close her suitcase and rejoined Holmes and Watson.

"Ready to go Lestrade?" asked Holmes.

"As I'll ever be," she said.

"Here let me get that," said Watson as he grab Lestrade's suitcase.

"Thank you Watson. Wait I did forget something."

Lestrade went to her bookcase grab a few books.

"I see you're doing some light reading," said Holmes.

"If I'm going to be stuck with the guy, I might as well bring something to do," said Lestrade as she put the books in her suitcase.

Than they headed back to the coach craft, Watson put Lestrade's suitcase in the back while Lestrade and Holmes sat in the backseat. Watson took his place at the wheel and once again took off.

**Sir Jones' residents**

The trio has finally arrived, Lestrade thought his home reminded her of Professor Presbury's house. Than a man came out to greet his guests.

"Hello," said the man with a friendly smile.

"You must be Sir Jones," said Holmes.

"Indeed I am, you all must be the detectives," said Sir Jones.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is my associate Doctor Watson."

"It's a pleasure to meet," he said as he shook both their hands. Than Sir Jones notices Lestrade. "You must be Inspector Lestrade."

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Well Inspector it's an honor to have you working for me." Sir Jones grab her hand and kiss it.

"Thank you Sir Jones."

"Your welcome my dear lady and please call me Michael," said Sir Jones as his smile grew bigger.

"Alright if that's what you want."

"That's what I want. Come let's go inside and have some lunch. O Inspector leave your suitcase here, my robot will come and get it."

"Thank you and you can call me Lestrade."

"Alright then, come let's go and eat."

They follow Sir Jones to the dinning room; there was a long rectangular table with chairs surrounding. At the end of the table there are three plates set up. Sir Jones pulled out a chair for Lestrade.

"Thank you," said Lestrade as she sat down.

"Your welcome," said Sir Jones as he pushed her chair in and took his place at the head of the table.

Holmes and Watson sat on the opposite side of Lestrade.

"So tell us, when has these letters started arriving?" asked Holmes.

"About three weeks ago," said Sir Jones.

"Have you done anything to anyone that might make them threaten you?" asked Watson.

"No, I haven't."

"Sir Jones do you still have these letters?" asked Holmes.

"Yes, the letters are in this box," he said as he took out a purple box.

Holmes open the box and then took out a letter, he pass the box so Lestrade and Watson could see. Holmes took out his magnify glass and look closely at the letters. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Watson, Lestrade, tell me your observations on these letters." said Holmes.

"The letters are type, so this means that the person didn't wanted to be discovered by their handwriting," said Watson.

"Excellent observation Watson."

"Hey Holmes listen to this: _Everything_ you do makes me want _to_ stab you in the _heart_. You think you're a_ better_ human _being_ but you're not. _Badly_ enough you shouldn't _be_ on this planet. You think you're a God _be_cause everybody _admire_s _you_, but it's all in your head. You should be _treated_ with nothing but darkness. _You_ think _you're_ helping people when _you_'re only destroying them. _You'll _never admit your mistakes _and_ _soon_ you'll _know_. _I_ promise you that _I'll_ make sure you suffer a _s_l_o_w _and_ painful death by _my_ bare hands. You _deserve_ noth_in_g but pain. _True_, _you_ can call the yard to protect you but it's not going _to_ stop me. I will _always_ _hate_ you for ruining my life _and_ taken everything away from me even _my_ _love_r. _I_ will find a way to _get_ you alone with you for this is _about_ revenge. And the _far_ther you run, _I_'ll be there to catch up. _Don't worry_ I won't forget, cause I'm death itself and your time will _come_. _From_," read Lestrade.

"Good heavens, this person is craving for Sir Jones," said Watson.

"But Watson, none of this letters ever mentions Sir Jones' name," said Lestrade.

"Sorry to interrupt your investigation but Lestrade please call me Michael," he said.

"My apologies Sir...I mean Michael," said Lestrade.

"You're forgiven just remember to call me Michael."

"Ok, I will."

"Lestrade I think you might be on to something. Sir Jones, where do you find these letters?" said Sherlock.

"Some of them I found on my nightstand, where I work, and every room in my house," he said.

"Interesting, tell me does your home have any security access in any of the rooms."

"Yes, but only in a few rooms."

"What does this mean Holmes?" asked Watson.

"Elementary my dear Watson, whoever has left this letters has access to the house. Hmm we will continued this tomorrow," said Holmes as he got up from his seat.

"Wait! You're leaving," said Sir Jones as he stood up.

"Holmes, why don't you stay for a bit longer. So you can look for clues or observe like you normally do," said Lestrade in her 'please don't leave' voice.

"I'm sorry Lestrade but we've done all we can for now. Now I think we will be needing assistance from the Irregulars. But we will return tomorrow afternoon if it's ok with you, Sir Jones."

"Yes of course, I'll leave you alone with Lestrade before you leave," said Sir Jones as he left them alone.

"Watson can you give us a minute."

"Of course Holmes. I'll see you tomorrow Inspector," said the compudroid.

"See you tomorrow Watson," said Lestrade.

Than Watson left Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade alone in the big dinning room, neither of them made a move. Holmes made his way towards Lestrade.

"Don't worry Lestrade, you'll be fine," said Holmes.

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable with this guy," Lestrade said in a worried voice.

Holmes place his hands on her shoulders. "Beth if there's anything you need or just want to chat, you can always call me."

"Thank you," said Beth in a quiet voice.

"Well I better get going, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Lestrade watch as Holmes and Watson leave, than Sir Jones joined her. The rest of the day Lestrade was by Michael's side, making sure he was safe. She also studies the letters to see if she could get any leads, but no luck. After dinner Michael showed her around and then realize how tired Lestrade looked.

"This is your room for the next few weeks," said Michael as he open the doors. The room was medium size with a queen size bed, a deluxe bathroom, a closet, and furniture that you would find in a hotel room. "You're room is right next to mine. O my servant took your clothes out of your suitcase and put them away."

Lestrade looked around the room and sigh. "Thank you for the room Michael, it's a great."

"No need to thank me, I want to make sure you're comfortable." Lestrade gave a small smile. "Well Lestrade, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, goodnight Michael."

"Goodnight Lestrade and if you need anything you come to me or my servants."

"Ok thank you."

Michael left Lestrade in her room, she just stood there. Lestrade felt alone, like everybody left her and are never coming back.

'Holmes is coming tomorrow. Holmes is coming tomorrow. Along with Watson and the Irregulars,' she thought. 'I better go to bed.'

Lestrade went to the dresser and grab pajamas. She took off her holster with her ionizer and put it beside her bed than she took off her uniform. She put on a light gray bootie shorts and a white tank top. Lestrade got under the covers and just stare at the ceiling.

'I wish I was at my apartment or with Holmes. I really wish Holmes stayed, it doesn't feel right here. O Beth you're just over thinking, but still this feeling is in my stomach.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lestrade woke up to a knock at the door, she got up and grab her bathrobe. She open the door and Sir Jones was there in his bathrobe.

"Good morning Lestrade," said Sir Jones.

"Good morning Michael," said Lestrade as gave a small yawn.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's good, may I escort you to breakfast."

"Sure, let me get dress."

"No need unless you want me to feel undress."

Lestrade gave a small laugh, "No Michael."

"Alright let's go," said Michael.

Lestrade followed him to the dinning room; once they arrived Michael pulled out Lestrade's chair.

"Thank you," said Lestrade as she sat down.

"Your welcome," said Michael as he push her in and sat in his chair.

Than one robot came with two plates in its hands. The robot place the plates in front of Lestrade and Sir Jones. They were having an omelet with hash brown and a biscuit.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Michael.

"Yes," said Lestrade. Michael made a cup of tea and gave it to Lestrade. "Thank you."

"Lestrade there's no need of thanking me."

"Well my parents told me to thank a person when they do something nice."

"You have wise parents, but I'm a gentleman that's what they do."

"I'll remember that."

They ate in silence, Lestrade looks at the clock and sigh when it read 6:30. Holmes won't be here till noon along with Watson and the Irregulars. Lestrade ate her food and kept glancing at the clock, hoping it would magically be noon.

"How's your meal?" asked Michael.

Lestrade shook her head out of her thoughts, "It's delicious."

"Good," said Sir Jonas as he took a sip of his tea. "Lestrade, I have a few errands to run this morning before your detective comes."

"What kind of errands?"

"I have to stop at my office and check a few things than I have to go pick up something."

"I see."

"Do you want to accompany me?"

"No offense Michael, but since I'm your temporary body guard I have no choice."

"None taken, but there is something I want you to do?"

"What's that?"

"Please don't wear your police uniform. Not trying to be rude but can you wear something casual?"

"I understand and yes I'll wear something casual."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, well I'll go and get dress," she said as she got out of the chair.

"Ok, I'll knock on your door when I'm ready to leave."

Lestrade nodded and made her way to her room. Once she got there, Lestrade went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Lestrade change out of her pajamas into navy blue boot cut jeans, a black tank-top, a light purple zip-up hoodie, and black leather boots. She went to the bathroom again to spray some perfume and check her hair. Lestrade grabs her black leather handbag and put her ionizer and badge in the bag. Than she heard a knock.

"Are you ready Lestrade?" asked Sir Jones.

"Yes, I'm coming," said Beth as she grab her purse and walked out of her room.

"You look beautiful," said Michael.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my dear," said Michael as he kisses her hand. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes," said Lestrade as she hesitantly accepted his arm.

They walked out of his home and to his hover limo, the robot open the door to the limo. Sir Jones gestures Lestrade to enter the vehicle, she did so and he followed her. Lestrade left a space between her and Michael; he was a nice guy but she was playing it safe.

"So Lestrade, do you like being an inspector?" asked Michael breaking the silence.

"Yes, its very challenging and exciting."

"Interesting."

"So Michael, what do you do?"

"I'm a professor at New London University, I teach math."

"Wow, so you work with college students."

"Yes, but since it's summer time. I have time off to relax."

"That's good, but why do we have to go there?"

"I forgot a few papers." Lestrade nodded and stared at the window. "Lestrade can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Lestrade as she look at Michael.

"What's it like to work with Sherlock Holmes?"

"He can be a handful sometimes, but he gets the job done."

"I see. Well Lestrade, I think the Yard and Sherlock Holmes is very lucky to have you."

Lestrade blush, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Michael as he stroke her cheek.

Once they arrived at the university, Michael went to his office along with Lestrade and grab a file.

"This is all I'll be needing," said Michael as he started to leave his office.

"This place looks like a ghost town," said Lestrade.

"Indeed, but when summer is over its like a city full of people."

"I bet, so where to now?"

"The jewelry store."

"Why there?"

"I broke my pocket watch and I'm picking it up today," said Michael as he gestures Lestrade in the hover limo.

"Umm, isn't a pocket watch 19th century technology," said Lestrade as she got in follow by Michael.

Michael gave a small chuckle, "Yes, but it's a family heirloom. I guess it's kind of silly having something from the 19th century."

"No it's not, I have John Watson's journals."

"Amazing, I never picture you a bibliophile."

"I get that a lot," sigh Lestrade as she look down at her feet.

Michael notice this, "There's nothing wrong with that though. It just shows one of your qualities that makes you the person you really are."

"Yeah it does," said Lestrade with a small smile.

Michael smile back than they arrived at the jewelry store, he and Lestrade step out of the vehicle. Michael paid for the repairs and they went back to the limo.

"Would you like to see it?" asked Sir Jones.

"Sure," said Lestrade as she got closer to Michael.

Michael handed her a golden pocket watch. Lestrade study the watch; it had a smooth gold surface, she open it to find a circle that reveal the gadgets in it and a white outer circle with roman numeral numbers. Than Lestrade saw initials JM on the back of the pocket watch.

"Michael, how come it says JM on the back?"

"O, it's because my great great great great great grandfather got it from one of his dearest friends. You see he died and he left my grandfather his pocket watch."

"Interesting," said Lestrade as she handed Michael his pocket watch.

"Well look at the time, it's almost noon," said Michael as he look at his pocket watch and put it away.

"Is it really," said Lestrade. 'I can't believe time went by fast.'

"Driver, can you please hurry home. We've got some guests waiting for us," said Michael.

"Yes sir," said the robot.

"Wow it's almost noon already," said Lestrade.

"You sound surprise," said Michael as he smile at her.

"Well I never expected that I'll be..."

"Having a good time with me?" interrupt Sir Jones.

"Yeah, no offense."

"None taken, but I've enjoyed your company."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a very fascinating woman," said Michael as he brush her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," said Lestrade as she try not to blush.

**Sir Jones' residents**

The hover limo landed in front of Sir Jones' front door. Lestrade saw a purple and gold coachcraft, a smile appeared on her face.

"It seems that your detective is here," said Sir Jones as he got out of the vehicle and offered Beth his hand.

"Yeah, he's always on time," said Lestrade as she accepts his hand and got out of the limo.

"Well shall we join them." He offered her his arm again.

"We shall." Lestrade accepted his arm and they walk in together.

A robot took Sir Jones' coat and Lestrade's purse.

"Are Sherlock Holmes and his friends in the dinning room?" asked Sir Jones.

"Yes sir," said the robot.

"Good, come Lestrade," said Michael as he grabs her arm.

Michael lead them to the dinning room where they were greet by Sherlock Holmes, Watson, and the Irregulars.

"Hello my dear guests, my apologies for being late," said Micheal as he led Lestrade and himself to their spots at the table.

"Hellos" were heard from the group than they notice Lestrade.

"Inspector is that you?" asked Deidre.

"Yes Deidre, it's me," sigh Lestrade as she knew someone might say that.

"Beep-beep-whir," said Tennyson.

"Tennyson is right, you do look nice Inspector," said Wiggins.

"Thank you boys," said Lestrade.

"Come Lestrade lets sit," said Michael as he pulls out her chair.

Lestrade sat down and Michael sat down next to her.

"Sir Jones, what have you done with our Lestrade?" asked Watson.

Michael chuckle, "I just asked her to wear something else besides her uniform."

"I don't think I ever seen Lestrade in normal clothes," said Holmes.

"You're one to talk Sherlock," said Lestrade.

Holmes chuckle, "Well shall we continue investigating?"

"Mr. Holmes, me and Lestrade haven't eaten since lunch so can we continue after we eat," said Michael.

"Of course Sir Jones," said Sherlock.

"Have any of you eaten?" asked Sir Jones.

"No, we haven't."

"Well, we shall all dine than you can investigate."

"Whatever you say."

Than two robots came and place six bowls in front of everybody except Watson.

"Umm what is this?" asked Wiggins.

"It's brie soup," said Sir Jones.

"Mhmm, it's delicious," said Deidre.

"Whir-beep-whir," said Tennyson.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Michael.

"He said that it's the best soup he'd ever had," said Sherlock.

"O," said Michael.

They all ate in silence than a robot came and cleared all their plates.

"Alright let us begin: Tennyson, Watson, I want you to check the security system while the rest of us look at those letters again," said Holmes.

"But Holmes, we've check the letters and found nothing," said Lestrade.

"That's why we need to recheck them, so we can see if we miss anything," said Holmes.

"I'll go and get the letters," said Sir Jones as he left the dinning room.

"So Inspector, what's it like staying with a rich man?" asked Deidre.

"He has a name and it's not as bad as I thought," said Lestrade.

"How's he been treating you Beth?" asked Sherlock.

"He's been treating me like a lady."

"That's good to know," said Watson.

"If only all men treat woman like that," said Deidre.

"Hey, I treat you as an equal," said Wiggins.

"Beep-beep-beep," said Tennyson.

"Ok, ok, I give up," said Deidre raising her hands in surrender.

Sir Jones came back in the room with the box of letters, Watson and Tennyson left to look at the security system. While the others were reading the letters, hours have pass and they found nothing.

"Mr. Holmes, I can't find anything in these letters," said Wiggins.

"Yeah and we're using the methods you taught us," said Deidre.

"I know, this is quiet difficult but we can't give up," said Holmes.

They nodded and Lestrade grab a letter she read out loud last night. She started to reread it over and over until something caught her eye.

"Holmes, I think I found something," said Lestrade.

"Tell us my dear Lestrade."

"I've read all these letters, but the one I read out loud is different from the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Eyes and brains Holmes, some of the words in this letter is Italic," said Lestrade as she hands the letter to Holmes.

Holmes took out his magnify glass and examines the letter. "Good observation Lestrade, so does anybody know why this person would Italic some of the words?"

"Maybe it was a mistake that the person made and didn't realize," said Wiggins.

"Good theory Wiggins, but it's not the right one. You see this person chose certain words to Italic," said Sherlock.

"But why?" asked Deidre.

"Maybe it's a message," said Lestrade.

"I believe you're right Lestrade. Sir Jones is this the letter you got recently?" asked Holmes.

"Yes, I got it yesterday before you arrived," said Sir Jones.

"Interesting, will it be alright if I take this letter with me?"

"By all means take it."

"Well, I think our work here is done," said Holmes as he got up from his chair.

"When will you be back?" asked Sir Jones.

"As soon as I get any information from this letter. If you get any more letters please alert me."

"I will."

"Deidre, Wiggins, will you please go and get Tennyson and Watson."

"Sure Mr. Holmes," said Deidre.

"I'll take you two to them. Lestrade, you can stay here with Sherlock Holmes," said Michael.

"Ok," said Lestrade.

Sir Jones lead Deidre and Wiggins out of the dinning room, leaving Lestrade and Holmes alone.

"You're leaving me again," said Lestrade as she got out of her seat and made her way towards Holmes.

"I don't want to, but I have too," said Holmes.

"I know."

"You know Lestrade, I missed you calling me in the morning telling me about a case."

Lestrade gave a small laugh, "You know I actually miss Greyson yelling at me."

Holmes laugh, "I'm glad, he's treating you good."

"Yeah, he's not that bad of a guy."

"Well Lestrade, I better get going."

"When will you be back?" asked Beth trying not to sound desperate.

"As I said earlier as soon as I get information from this letter or if Sir Jones get any letters."

"O," said Lestrade as she frown.

"Beth, you can always call me if you need anything."

"I know."

Than Sir Jones, Watson, and the Irregulars came in the room.

"Ready to go Holmes?" asked Watson.

"Yes." said Sherlock.

"Bye Inspector," said the Irregulars.

"Bye Lestrade," said Watson.

"Bye everybody," said Lestrade with a small smile.

"Goodbye Lestrade," said Holmes as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Goodbye Holmes."

"So long Sir Jones," said Holmes.

"So long Mr. Holmes and your companions," said Michael.

As they were leaving, Lestrade watch them from the window. She could feel her heart ache when they left.

'It's Sherlock Holmes, he'll figure out the letter fast. I wish he didn't have to leave, my heart aches when he leaves me alone. Why am I feeling like this? Is it good if I feel like this to Holmes. Does he feel like this to me. I guess I'll never know.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Lestrade was running for her life, she knew that made her look weak but she didn't want him to catch her. She ran through darkness no sign of light anywhere._

_"Lestrade, you can't run from me," said a man who was chasing her. His voice made Lestrade shiver._

_"I can try," she snap trying to hide her fear for him and __continue running._

_Lestrade try to find a way to lose him like she did when Fenwink was chasing her, Holmes, Watson, and that annoying Carbuncle. Beth wanted to scream for help but she knew no one will hear her. She look behind her and saw the man wasn't there anymore. Than she bump into something causing her to take a few steps back. Her eyes widen in fear as she realize the man was standing right in front of her. Lestrade was about to make a run for it but the man grab her by her wrist and pulled her to his chest._

_"Let me go!" yelled Lestrade as she struggle his grip to break free._

_"No my dear Beth, I can't let you escape from me," said the man as he stroke her hair._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"I want you be with me."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"Beth, I love you. Ever since my eyes met your's I knew it was true love." The man lifted Lestrade's chin so he can stare at her eyes._

_"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't love you," Lestrade growl as she remove her chin from his hand and stomp on his foot._

_The man let go of her and grab his foot, Lestrade was about to run but the man grab her wrist. He tighten his grip on her wrist, Lestrade knew that a bruise was forming. Once the man's foot was better, he stood tall and pulled her towards him. He had his hands on both on her arms and squeezing them as hard as he can. He gave a low chuckle as Beth let out a moan of pain._

_"Like I said before, I can't let you escape from me. And you will love me in time."_

_"I will never love you!"_

_"Is it because you love a detective?" Lestrade stare at him. "Not just any detective, the great Sherlock Holmes himself." Lestrade wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. "Wake up Beth, can't you see that he doesn't love you. All he's doing is using you so he can get cases. He doesn't care about you."_

_"You're wrong! Holmes does care about me!" yelled Lestrade as she tries to break free so she could punch him._

_"Than how come he didn't realize that he could have lost you when you jump in the fan to rescue the hostages on the moon?" Lestrade wanted to say something but the man __interrupted her. "Or the time you had the nanobots in your head, did he realize that he could have lose you." Lestrade's face went from angry to hurt, she felt her heart ache in pain. "You see Beth, the man doesn't love you and he never will."_

_"No, it's not true!" she scream._

_"Beth, be with me and I'll show you how much I love and care about you."_

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"_

_"You don't have a choice," said the man as he press his lips against hers._

_Lestrade try to move away but the man reposition his arms; one was on her back and the other was touching her butt. The man threw Beth to the ground__ and got __on top of her. Than Lestrade saw a knife, she tried to escape but the man's weight was too heavy. She heard a ripping and her eyes widen in fear._

_'He's cutting my clothes off,' thought Lestrade as she try to escape and started to yell. "Someone help me! Get off of me!" Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Somebody help me!"_

"Lestrade, wake up."

_'Who said that?' ponder Lestrade._

"Lestrade, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Than Lestrade open her eyes and she saw Michael sitting on the bed with his hands on her shoulders. She quickly sat up, she began to breathe heavy and felt the cold sweat on her body.

"Wh-What happen?" asked Lestrade.

"You were having a bad dream," said Michael in a gentle voice.

"I was." Michael nodded, Beth place her head in her knees. "How did you know?"

"I heard you screaming and I thought something was wrong. So I dash in here and I saw you twisting and turning in the bed. I went to your side and try to wake you up."

"I'm sorry, I woke you up,' said Lestrade as she buried her face deeper in her knees.

Michael place a hand on her back and started to rub small circles. "It's alright Lestrade, do you want to talk about?" Lestrade lifted her head and shook it no. "Alright, how about we go downstairs and eat breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"It's seven."

"I can't believe it."

Michael gave her a small smile, "Lestrade, how often do you get these dreams?"

"Michael, I understand you're concern. But I really want to forget about."

"Is that what you want?"

"That's what I want."

"Alright, I respect your decision but can always talk to me about it if you want."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, come let us go and eat."

Lestrade nodded and follow Michael, she decided to think about something else instead of that dream. Although something about that man in her dreams seem familiar.

**Baker Street**

Sherlock Holmes sat his desk watching the computer screen; which had the letter he took from Sir Jones. He got all the words that were Italic: everything, to, in, heart, better, being, badly, be, admires, you, treated, you, you're, you, you'll, know, and, soon, I, I'll, and, my, deserve, true, you, to, always, hate, and, my, love, I, get, about, far, I, be, don't, worry, come, and from. Holmes tries to figure out what the words mean but he got nowhere. Than Watson enter the room with a tray of tea.

"Hello Holmes, I thought you would like a nice cup of tea," said Watson as he place the tray on a small table.

"Hello Watson and thank you," said Holmes as he didn't turn his head away from the computer screen.

"How's the letter coming along?"

"It's difficult, but I love a challenge."

"That's good, you're not giving up," said the compudroid as he handed him a cup of tea.

Holmes accepted the cup, "But?"

"But you should take a break. Starring at a computer screen can damage your eyes."

"I appreciate your concern old man, but I'm fine. Besides I want to finish this letter as fast as I can."

"Why's that?"

"Because Watson, the sooner I solve this case the sooner I can get back to playing my instrument," said Holmes as he gestures toward the instrument.

"Are you sure you want to solve this case for the instrument?"

"Yes, the more I practice the better I'll get."

"Indeed, but I think there's another reason you want to solve this case."

"Really? I'm interested to hear your theory?" said Holmes as he move away from the screen to Watson.

"Well I think you're trying to solve this case so you can back Inspector Lestrade."

"Watson, I think you need to go to the yard for repairs. You're wires might be cross."

"Nonsense, I'm in perfect condition." Holmes just shook his head. "I think you were astonish by my theory."

"Whatever you say Watson."

"Anyway Holmes, do something else besides stare at the computer screen. Clear your mind by taking a walk, read a book, call someone, or something."

"Alright Watson, I'll do something else for one hour."

"Thank you," said Watson with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Than he took the empty cup on tea and the tray and left the room.

Holmes look at the words again but nothing came to him. So he turn off the screen and got out of his seat. Holmes went to the bookshelf and try to find something to read.

'I've read these books already,' thought Holmes.

Than he went to the electronic instrument and try to play it but his interest was gone. Holmes look around the room to see what else he can do but nothing. He consider going for a walk but where would he go.

'Call someone?' he remember that Watson said that. 'But the question is who to call?' Sherlock than snap his fingers and went to the computer screen. "Computer call Lestrade." Holmes waited patiently as the computer reach for Lestrade. 'I wonder how she's doing? Even though I've seen her yesterday, I want to know if she's ok.' Than Lestrade's face appear on the screen.

"Hello Holmes," said Lestrade with a cheery smile.

"Hello Lestrade," said Sherlock as he smile back.

"To what do I owe to this call?"

"O, I'm just taking a break from the case."

Lestrade gave a small snort, "You taking a break from a case?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I just can't believe it. The great detective Sherlock Holmes is taking a break."

Holmes gave a low chuckle, "So what are you doing Lestrade?"

"Well, I'm in my temporary room and I was reading a book till you called."

"Sorry to disturb your reading."

"It's fine, I've already read the book like a hundred times."

Holmes gave her a small smile. "So where's Sir Jones?"

"He's taking a nap in his room."

"I see."

"Yeah, so I'm free to talk."

"Good, cause I don't know what to do for an hour."

"Is that the time period Watson gave you?"

"Yeah..." than Holmes realize. "Lestrade, how did you know Watson wanted me to take a break?"

"Elementary my dear Holmes," said Lestrade in a british accent. Holmes place two fingers by his right eye and rolled his eyes. Lestrade gave a small laugh, "Hey Holmes, guess where me and Michael are going tomorrow."

"Come Lestrade, we're adults not five-year olds."

"Fine Michael and I are going to a grand opening for a new exhibit in New London's Art Museum."

"Sounds fun Lestrade."

"Yeah, but I have to wear a dress."

"But you didn't take a dress."

"I know but Michael's taking me shopping later."

"I see, well that's nice of him," said Holmes as he notice his hand was clutch in a fist.

"Yeah it is." Than Lestrade turn her attention away from Holmes. "Sorry Holmes, I got to go. Michael woke up and I need to get back to work."

"Alright Lestrade, it was nice talking to you again."

"It was nice talking to you again, maybe we can talk later?"

"Whenever you want Beth."

"Ok, well bye Sherlock."

"Bye Beth. Computer end call."

The computer screen went black, Holmes got up and stretch. He was happy he talked to Lestrade but sad he had to end it.

'I'm glad she's ok, but somethings not right with Lestrade. Maybe it's nothing.' Holmes brought up the letter and the Italic words on the screen. 'There's something about Sir Jones that I don't trust. But he's been a gentleman to Lestrade. Why am I feeling like this?' Holmes began to rub the sides of his head. 'Maybe a nap will do me some good.'

Holmes turn off the computer and the lights in the room than head towards his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lestrade started to get ready for the opening; it didn't take her long. All she did was put on the dress, high heels, and a little makeup. Lestrade look at herself in the mirror; she's wearing a long black sleeveless dress with a white strip across her breasts. She's wearing long white gloves that reach to her elbows. She put her hair in a bun with her strip of blonde hair framing her face.

'I look pretty good in a dress,' thought Lestrade.

Than she grab her ionzer and place it in a black chanel purse. Lestrade heard a knock at the door.

"Lestrade, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm coming Michael."

Lestrade left her room and saw Michael waiting outside her door. He's wearing a tux, his hair is gel back. Michael saw her and his eyes were about to pop out.

"Lestrade, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, you look handsome."

"Thank you, so are you ready to go?" asked Michael as he offer her his arm.

"Yes," said Lestrade as she took his arm but felt guilt in her stomach. She ignore it and let Michael guide her to the hover limo.

The drive wasn't long, they arrive at the museum. Michael and Beth headed towards the doors but so many reporters were taking pictures and asking questions. Lestrade could feel Michael pulling her closer to him; she didn't know what to do.

"Umm Michael, what are you doing?" whisper Lestrade.

"Sorry, I don't want any of the reporter's question you," whisper Michael.

"O thanks."

"No need to thank me, I'm just being a gentleman."

Lestrade smile and then they were in the museum; it's beautifully decorated. She saw a dance room was made, a buffet table, and may painting covered up.

"So Lestrade, would you like to dance?" asked Michael giving her a comforting smile.

"Maybe later Michael."

"Ok, come let's go mingle."

Lestrade has never been bored in her life till now. She put on a fake smile as she listen to Michael and a woman talking. She's trying her best not to fall asleep or even give a yawn.

'I wish Holmes was here. He always finds a way to me laugh and smile at these parties,' thought Lestrade. Than her heart started to beat hard and heavy; she always had this feeling every time Holmes is with her or if she thinks of him.

"Lestrade?" asked Michael.

Beth came back to reality, "Yes Michael?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you want to get something to drink and you didn't answer me."

"O sorry, I guess I was lost in thought," said Lestrade feeling embarrass.

"I don't blame you, these parties always put me asleep. That's why I keep talking and moving so I won't pass out." Lestrade gave a small laugh. "So do you want to get something to drink?"

"Sure."

They went to the punch bowl and got their drinks. Than a man came to a podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I like to thank you all for coming. Now I would like to present to you, the new art exhibit." Than the covers were removed from the pairings. "New London Art Museum now has a dark side." A few people laugh, but Lestrade thought it was cheesy. "The new art is full of mystery, dark fantasies, and some are scary. Please enjoy the rest of the party."

The man left the podium and everybody started to look at the new art. Michael and Lestrade walk and admire the art. They're looking at a woman with blood on her hands and fear on her face.

"Amazing," said Lestrade.

"It's interesting," said Michael.

"Come on, look at her face. See how well the artist capture her face, it's like you can feel her fear."

"Well Lestrade, I didn't know you like art."

"I can't draw but I do love looking at it. And art sends a message, I want to know what it's saying to me."

"You're full of surprises Lestrade, that's one of the things I love about you."

Lestrade was surprise at what he said, but didn't show it. "Well, let's go and look at some more." She drag Sir Jones away and hope he won't say anything.

"Ah Lestrade look at this one," said Michael as he stop in front of the painting.

Beth look at the painting and her eyes widen in fear. The painting was black but there's a white outline that form a man. She knew it was the man in her dreams, except the eyes weren't a blood-red color. Lestrade took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, I just need fresh air," said Lestrade and quickly left.

She found herself outside the doors of the museum, she notice the reporters were still there. Lestrade quietly sneak around them and lean against the building. She started to shiver in fear than she crouch down hugging her knees.

'Why am I having these dreams? And why does it feel like it's coming true.' The thought made her shiver even more. She closes her eyes and tried to forget, but something warm touch her arm. Lestrade jump and open her eyes to see Jack Rizzo touching her.

'Great,' she thought. 'He's the last person I want to see.'

"Are you alright miss?" asked Jack Rizzo in his high squeaky voice.

"I'm fine," said Lestrade as she quickly stood up and dusted off any grass or dirt on her.

"You sure? You look upset."

"I'm fine, well I better get back inside."

Lestrade started to walk toward the doors, but Rizzo grab her by arm.

"Hang on a second, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. But I really need to get going."

"I assure you that the party will still be there by the time you get there." Rizzo gave her a sleazy smile.

Lestrade look at him with disgust, but she's happy he doesn't recognize her. "I know that, but someone's waiting for me."

"I bet this person can wait a few more minutes."

Lestrade could feel his grip tighten, she had enough of this.

"Look I ha..."

Lestrade and Rizzo was interrupt by an ionzer being shot at them. Beth manage to get them to the ground than she took her's out.

"Stay down!" ordered Lestrade as she tries to figure out were the shot can from.

Than more ionzer blasts came at them; Lestrade fired back. She notice that the shots were coming at them at an angle.

'They must be on the roof,' thought Lestrade. "Let's go Jack!"

Rizzo was about to say something but he was yank up and shove to a safe place. Lestrade continues firing than the museum's security came and help her. But nobody was shooting at them.

"Someone call New Scotland Yard!" yelled Lestrade.

An officer nodded and went to a quiet spot to call the Yard. Than all the guests came out to see all the commotion. Sir Jones saw Lestrade and went to her.

"Lestrade, what happened?" asked Michael.

"Been attack by ionzers," said Lestrade.

"I say! Are you alright?" Michael place his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"What about earlier?"

Lestrade hesitate to answer but she said, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Michael was about to say something but he saw angst in her eyes. She push Michael and herself to the ground as something fired at them and hit a pillar. Lestrade tried to get up but Michael had his arms wrap protectively around her.

"Michael?"

"Lestrade?"

They sat up, than Michael put his hands on Lestrade's face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Michael, but are you ok?" She started to feel uncomfortable with his hands on her face. But it's normal for someone to be shaky when someone trying to shoot you.

"I'm alright, and thank you."

"What for?"

"Saving my life."

"There's no need to thank me, it's my job. And I'm your body guard, I need to make sure you stay safe."

"I know," said Michael as he stood up and reach his hand out to Lestrade. "But I still thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Lestrade as she accepts his hand.

Michael help her up, than an officer informed her that Chief Inspector Greyson and officers are on their way. The officer also said that Sherlock Holmes will be here soon. Lestrade smile as she heard Holmes' name. She didn't like waiting so Beth decided to investigate; she went to the last spot her and Michael were. Lestrade look up at the pillar and saw an arrow with a piece of paper on it. She was about to get it but the arrow was high up.

"What are you doing Lestrade?" asked Michael coming out of nowhere.

"Investigating, hey Michael can you give me a boost?" asked Lestrade as she took off her heels.

"Sure."

Michael cupped his hands than Lestrade place her foot on them. He lifted her up and made sure she won't fall. Lestrade's fingers were getting closer to the arrow until she got it. She pulled the arrow out and went back to the ground.

"What's that?" asked Michael as he stares at the arrow and paper with curiosity.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon," said Lestrade as she carefully remove the paper off the arrow.

"Soon? Can't we find out now?"

"We can, but I want to wait for Holmes."

"I understand, in fact he's right there." Michael said as he pointed his finger to the opposite direction Lestrade was facing.

Beth turned around, a smile came on her face. Holmes was here; he's walking towards them along with Greyson and Watson. Lestrade fixed her hair.

'Why am I fixing my hair?' ponder Lestrade. 'I never did it before.' "Holmes!"

Sherlock look up and a smile form on his face once he saw the source of the voice. "Lestrade, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Hello Chief, Watson."

"Hello Lestrade," said Chief Greyson.

"Hello Inspector," said Watson.

"Sir Jones, it's good to see you," said Chief Greyson reaching his hand out. Sir Jones shook his hand and nodded. "I hope our Inspector has done a good job keeping you safe."

"She's doing a stupendous job," said Michael looking at Lestrade.

"That's good," said Greyson.

"Now that's settle, what happened?" asked Holmes.

Lestrade explained what happen than she gave Holmes the arrow with the note. "I haven't read it yet. I was waiting for you to look at it."

"I'm flatter Beth," said Holmes as he unfold the paper. Holmes read the paper but once he reach the end, his eyes widen in fear.

Watson notice this and said, "What's wrong Holmes?"

"It seems the man who's after Sir Jones has claim another victim."

"What?!" yelled Watson, Lestrade, Chief Greyson, and Sir Jones.

"Who?" asked Greyson.

"Beth," said Holmes.

"Me," said Lestrade in a shaky voice. Holmes nodded. "I don't understand."

"I'll read it out loud and you'll understand," said Holmes. "It seems Sir Jones that _you_ got yourself a body guard. But that won't stop me. No, you just made this more interesting. Base on _Lestrade_'s record, she _is_ an amazing police woman but tends to _lose_ her temper and drives crazy. But I think it's time for me to step it up. And I'm going to start by getting rid of that beautiful inspector. Nobody will be able to stop me, not even the great Sherlock _Holmes_. Soon everything will be _mine_. Farewell."

"I say," said Watson.

"And some of these words are Italic."

"Like in the last letter," said Lestrade.

"O Lestrade, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to..." Michael couldn't get the words out.

Lestrade grab his hand and said, "It's alright Michael, I don't blame. So don't feel guilty, we need to solve this case."

"I agree," said Watson.

"Chief Inspector Greyson, isn't there anything you could do?" asked Holmes.

"We could increase security."

"No, the Yard needs every officer we got," said Lestrade.

"She's right," said Greyson.

"There has to be something we could do to keep Sir Jones and Lestrade safe," said Watson.

"Or maybe we could use this as an opportunity," said Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean we could use this as an opportunity?" asked Watson in a startle voice.

"Just hear me out, what if I threw a party in two weeks but the guests will be undercover police. Maybe he'll be there to get me or Lestrade, but we can trap him," said Michael.

"That's not a bad idea," said Greyson.

"It'll work," said Lestrade.

"But it's also risky," said Holmes.

"What do you mean?" asked Michael. "There'll be police men and women, nothing can go wrong."

"Even with the Yard's best, anything can go wrong."

"I disagree, what do you think Lestrade?"

"Yes Lestrade, give us your opinion on this plan."

"Well," said Lestrade eyeing Michael than Sherlock. "Holmes, did you get anything from that letter?"

"No, but I'm still working on it," said Holmes.

"If we do my plan, we'll have that guy behind bars," said Michael. "What do you say Chief Inspector Greyson?"

"Well it's a good idea and it'll work. But there are consequences, what do you think Lestrade?" asked the chief.

"Well," said Lestrade as she look at Michael than Holmes. "Well..."

"O never mind, we'll go with Sir Jones' plan," said the chief.

Lestrade held a sigh of relief and thanked Greyson in her head.

"Thank you Chief Inspector. Like I said we'll have the party two weeks from today," said Sir Jones.

"Alright, I'll make every Scotland yard officer is there."

"Holmes and Watson should go too, so he can see if the person is there," said Lestrade.

"I agree, and if you must bring your Irregulars," said Michael.

"We'll see," said Holmes.

"Indeed we shall, well Lestrade let's get out of here," said Michael as he took of his jacket and put it on Lestrade.

"Ok Michael, bye Watson, Chief."

"Bye Lestrade," said Watson and the chief.

"Bye Sherlock," said Lestrade in a sad/gentle voice.

That made Holmes' heart ache, "Bye Beth."

He watch Lestrade walk side by side with Sir Jones. Than Michael put an arm around Lestrade, Holmes clench his fist into a ball. Watson notice Holmes' action and follow him to the hover craft; he took his place in the driver's seat and took off.

"Holmes can I ask you something?" said Watson.

"Of course Old Man, tell me what's on your mind," said Holmes as he look at the window.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me jealous of what?"

"Jealous of Sir Jones spending time with Inspector Lestrade."

"That's ridiculous Watson. I envy nobody, it waste energy and it's not productive."

"Even if a woman, who you have feelings for is with another man. And you're afraid that this woman might have feelings for the other man instead of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Holmes as he avoid eye contact with Watson.

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit the truth." Silence. "I'm just saying Holmes, maybe it's time you tell her how you feel before it's to late."

'Maybe Watson's right. I do have feeling for Lestrade...no Beth. But does she feel the same.' Sherlock Holmes ponder. 'Even though I hate to admit, I am jealous that Sir Jones is spending time with Beth. I do miss her nicknames that she gives to Moriartiy and Fenwick, the way she walks, and her eyes; how I adore her violet eyes. I always get lost in them and can never find a way out. I miss her driving even though she drives crazy.'

Holmes smirk in amusement at the last thought. Than he thought of the party that will occur in two weeks. He felt a discomfort in his stomach, like something bad is going to happen.

'Sir Jones' plan is risky, but there's a possibility that it might work. I will never forgive myself if Beth get hurt. In fact Beth has acted different, I can't put my finger on it but something's wrong. I guess the only way to find out is to wait for the party and get a chance to be alone with her. O Beth will I have the courage to tell you how I feel?'

Than Holmes and Watson arrive at Baker Street, meanwhile Lestrade and Michael arrive at the mansion. But in the shadows, somebody is watching them and an evil smirk form.

"Soon you'll be mine," said the person in a dark voice that send chills down your spine and lost of color in skin. "And nobody can stop me."

**I know short chapter, but I had writer's block. I promise next chapter will be longer and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
